Kidnap My Heart
by Aimann.S the young writer
Summary: "Give it up to Five Leo Rise! Yeah!" After the whole kidnapping fiasco, lives were pretty much normal. Until a breaking news stumble upon them. In a matter of second, well, let's just say everything is different again.
1. Chapter 1: Say What?

"Give it up to Five Leo Rise! Yeah!"

"Thanks a lot, you guys are such a crowd, whoo!"

"Hey just remember this, Five Leo Rise loves you!" And the crowd goes wild again. Five Leo Rise, after all the chaos caused four years ago when they were 'kidnapped,' had risen and score the billboards. Girls love them, producers are dying to have them and their lives are great as ever. Great, but were also dull and meaningless at the same time. All of them, especially Ritchie had miss the girls from their previous fan girl encounter. The two fan girls who were dying to do anything for Five Leo Rise to perform live at their school. Especially the certain blond girl that had left deep feelings for him.

Ritchie still remember what happened right after their concert. He was dying to take that girl for a date or anything. But of course Hollis had to take him away before he could say anything to her. And because of that move he had spent four years without making any contact with that blond girl. He was pretty sure Devon was quite mad at him. He was trying his best to try contact her but he just didn't get the nerve to. Plus, they never exchange phone numbers and Danielle isn't exactly helping. "If you want my sister, be a gentleman and get her number on your own. I'm not going to help you," Definition : future sister-in-law are not helping. He got tired of searching for her that he stopped trying.

"Guys, guess what?"

And Scooter's announcement were about to change it.


	2. Chapter 2: Do We Have To?

Devon's POV

"What?" I can't believe what just escaped from my mother's mouth. Well, my mother's mouth at the end of the line. "Yes, honey. And you better book your flights early, all of it will be done in Italy in another seven weeks," I was speechless. I don't know what to say. "Honey? Are you okay?"

"Yea, mom. I'm just… speechless,"

"Believe me, when she told me the news I was too,"

When my mom ended the call I pack my stuffs for class and went straight to Gabby's. Since it's still eight I thought that we would make it to campus on time. "Gabby! Gabs, it's me, hey!" it took me ten minutes to get to her apartment and another couple of minutes waiting for Gabby to open the door. I need to tell her what's happening.


	3. Chapter 3: Oh Boy

Skip to next week—  
Devon's POV  
"Come on, Gabs we'll be late for our flight, come on,"  
Gabby is being Gabby again. I had to go to her apartment and wake her up. It turns out she's been partying at her neighbors last night so hard, she had a hangover and overslept. Lucky I got ready early for the trip and came to her apartment to check on her. She was still on the bed when I got here. Good thing I have the key to her apartment. "I'm almost ready," she said, stuffing her clothes in a luggage. "I can't believe you haven't pack your stuffs,"  
"I was thinking to get up early and pack up earlier this morning. I just had, a little too much fun last night,"  
"And you didn't care to invite me,"  
"Dev, I know you were busy packing, or should I say stuffing your closet last night so why bother?" She got a point. I really took the word 'packing' to a whole new level. "I'll wait for you in the cab. You, pack faster,"  
"Okay, pushy," Well, us living in New York really changed us. I mean, Gabby, who used to be such a sweet endearing creature is now, annoying and sarcastic fellow. But of course, I still love her. I wait at the cab that brought me here. The driver, Eric, who is my friend since we came to New York was on the phone with his wife, Greta. Eric had been a cab driver for thirteen years and even though he's in the late forties, he is still working hard like youngsters. When they're done, Gabby just came out barging to the cab with her luggage, a backpack and her purse. "Just in time," I whispered to myself. She shoved her stuffs at the trunk and sit right next to me. "You're late, Gabs. Unusual scene," even Eric says so.  
"Tell me about it. She was partying with her neighbor-"  
"My hot neighbor,"  
"Whatever. As I was saying. She partied all night with her neighbor," She was wearing a white top matched with a black miniskirt, black vest and a rhinestone belt. Simple but cute. I had my skinny jeans and my usual long-sleeved shirt and black gladiators. I put on black eyeliner and black eye shadow for the smoky eyes effect. For a college girl, I look like Avril Lavigne when she's like, fourteen. But I couldn't care less, though. For four years I've been hiding behind those mini dress, tube tops and peplum blouses but if I'm going to meet my family, I'm meeting them as who I am. Even if I dress as a geeky teen instead of a funky college girl.  
"We're finally here. Thanks Eric. Tell Greta I said hi,"  
"Bye Gabs, bye Dev. Have a safe flight," We barge in the airport, send our luggage to cargo and find our gate. Good thing I already check us in online. "Fifteen minutes till boarding. Whew!"  
"Can't believe we made it,"  
"Good thing we made it,"  
After a little bit awhile we board our plane. The trip to Italy took half a day. I was really tired and jet lagging. When we got to Venice Airport, I saw my father waiting for us while holding this goofy white card that reads 'My lovely daughter and her cute friend' with this toothy grin. "Dad, I miss you!"  
"Miss you too, munchkin," He hugged Gabby and me for a while. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Thompson," I sit next to my dad while Gabby sit at the back. "Four years and you haven't change a bit,"  
"I do. A little. I get more punctual. Didn't I, Gabs?"  
"Indeed. And to be honest, she's the one who woke me up for our flight today," Dad seems impressed. Am I that one procrastinator? "Well, Danielle would be so happy to see you guys,"  
"I'm not really sure about it, dad,"  
"I'm not kidding. She wants you to be her maid of honor,"  
"Her maid of what?" Okay this is crazy. I thought she hates me. Why would she want me to be her maid of honor? "I'm serious. She can't stop talking about how cute you will look inside the dress that she got for the bridesmaids," My dad and I chat the whole way to Scooter's family house or as he call it, Margiatta Mansion. "Hey, we're almost here,"  
"Yeay," I said, sarcastically. Gabby was asleep at the back. I guess she was really tired. She never really had such long trips before. When we arrived the place we're staying, I was speechless. It's really pretty. "It's nice Scooter's family let them have this house. They didn't really use this house unless there's any occasion,"  
"It's wonderful,"  
"Devon!" I turn around and saw Danielle practically running and tackled me on the ground. "Dani! I missed you,"  
"Awwh, little sis. I miss you too," Scooter came behind my sister and pull Gabby and me into a side hug. "How dare you guys didn't come in contact with us,"  
"We're too busy being famous,"  
"Yeah right. Where's the boys?" Crap. Thanks a lot, Gabs.  
" They're at the back. Rehearsing and stuff,"  
"What for?"  
"They're performing for our wedding. Isn't that great?" Totally."


	4. Chapter 4: Here We Go

"Hey, I'll take you to your rooms. You guys will be sharing," I don't mind sharing with Gabby. When we got to the hallway with many doors, Danielle grabbed Gabby's hand. "Hey, I thought Gabby's staying with me,"

"No, she has her own room,"

"What? And why do I have to share?" I said, unsatisfied. "Honey, Gabby here is a guest. You're much more of a special case. You'll have to share with someone else," I can't believe this. I just got here and she's annoying me again? "With one of your friends I suppose?"

"You can say that. Now, your new roommate for the next three weeks were already there a few days ago so just bring your stuffs inside your room, and don't mess with theirs. The last one on the right," She's going to get back for this. I swear. She still treats me like a baby or a nuisance. Worse, nuisance baby. "Hello," I guess my roommate's not here. This room is nice. It got bathroom and all. Really big too. I got the point why I need to share. Oh. Queen-sized bed. I guess we'll be close from day one. Yeay. I change into a baggy tank top and took my pants off. Feeling comfy, I threw myself on the bed. I wish my bed at New York is as comfy as this one. Talk about New York, I gotta convince Gabby to move in with me at my apartment. My neighborhood had been really scary and juvenile nowadays. I'm so tired. I guess a little nap won't hurt after all.

**after a while**

God for how long I've been asleep? I hear someone in the shower. Probably she's taking a shower. Guess I'll just wait over here. I retrieve my phone from my bag and check it. Five missed calls. And it's already midnight. "_Love at the first sight, never thought it could happen to me. But you made me believe…" _No. Not him, no. When the bathroom door opened and he saw me on the bed, both of us were speechless. Okay, this is a totally awkward situation. With me, on the bed, bottomless and him, topless. But he's smoking hot, I must say. I mean, those abs are to die for. Focus, Devon. Focus. "I… um.." His face was burning red I can see it clearly. And it's so cute. God, focus. This is the guy who kissed you out of nowhere and didn't even try to connect to you.

"You might wanna put up some tops first," you might wanna put on some tops first? It's my first time meeting him since the last four years and that's the best I can come up with? Oh, come one Devon."And you might wanna put on some pants," Gosh, I was too comfortable to put on a pair of shorts. "I'm okay,"

"Then so do I," Okay that's it. "You might wanna explain what are you doing here?" I pretty much know the answer but there's always a chance he's just using the shower for a while. "My room," Face palms. "Wait, don't tell me… You're the one who's sharing this room with me?" I might be crazy but I think I saw him smile a bit. Well, my eyes just lied I guess. "So…"

"So…"

"You can take the bed," he said while putting on his shirt. "Wait, what about you?" He just gives me that cute half-smirk. "I'll just… sleep on the couch," Great. Now I feel bad. "Umm, are you sure?"

"Yeah, you don't want me sleeping beside you, won't you?" Yes. Yes I would. Oh come on, Devon Thompson, man up. Or in this case, girl power? Whatever. "Okay. If that's what you want," I said, releasing my hair from the messy bun. I'm still tired. I guess I'll just get back to sleep. "Night," Wow. We haven't met for four years. And that's it? A stupid conversation about bed? Thank god I managed to go through it without puking.


	5. Chapter 5: To Start Again

Ritchie's POV

I got up real early that morning to see Devon still sleeping like a baby. "You're my angel… I wish you just know how I feel…" This is good. With her, I could make a song out of the blue. She's a real inspiration. Well, I should've get going, before she wakes up. After bathing, I go out to the garden only to find Scooter lying on the grass. "Hey Scooter,"

"Hey Ritchie. So, how's your night? Get a good sleep?"

"Yeah. The couch had been, wait a second. Did you guys-"

"Yes,"

"And you were-"

"Um-hm,"

"So she will-"

"Pretty much," I should've discover this. They planned it all along. They planned that Devon and I will share a room. Like together. "Why?" Scooter turns his head to me. "What?"

"Why did you guys, I don't know, do this?"

"Because we thought that you would need help," Danielle said, coming out of nowhere. "Help? What makes you think I need help?" I'm pretty pissed right now. "I didn't really help you, when you were begging for her number. And now, I did decided to help you. But even if I did though, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't call her either. You were scared," She is right. I was scared. I mean, I have never felt anything like that before. You know, like, feeling so calm around someone you could've told them anything. As if they were made for us. And I was afraid she wouldn't feel the same about me and well, I couldn't take any more failures. Not in things like… this.

"Hey we're going inside, it's almost breakfast time. Care to join us?"

"You guys go ahead," I said, as they make their way inside. God, they seem very happy. I want a relationship like theirs too but I guess that wouldn't work well on me anyway. "Ritchie,"

"Devon?"

"Um, Danielle told me to um, get you? Breakfast," I watch her face intensely. What kind of feelings do I have for her? Does she feel the same? "Um… Ritchie?" Crap. She must've thought I'm a creep. "Uh, yeah. Sorry. I mean, sure, yeah,"

I mentally face palmed myself. Last night's conversation was better. Even though it leads nowhere. I guess she took it better than me. _That's because she didn't feel the same. _She never did.

I got up and walk inside to see everyone were already on their seats. Without really thinking where should I sit cause I already figured it out, I walk next to Devon. And there's my name. See? God, they and their plans. It will never work. How could it work if I'm the only one to feel the love. _Is it even love?_ "Morning, guys," Scrambled eggs. And banana cream pie? "Why are we having pies for breakfast?"

"This is Italy. We have ice cream cakes for breakfast," Yeah right, Scooter. From the corner of my eye I can see Devon tensed up a bit. I can't believe she remember it. The moment that I had with her. You know, when she feed me the pie, and smear it all over my face. And when she wiped it off. She's too cute to be true. God, I have to stop before I hurt myself. I wouldn't have a chance with her. "Please excuse me for a while,"

"Devon," I took a grip of her wrist. "Please," I had to let go. "Devon!" Danielle cried and ran after her. "Excuse me but I have to go," I said, standing up to leave. "Ritchie wait,"

"I'm just not hungry, man," Lies. I'm starving. "I'm okay. I just need more rest. Kind of exhausted," More lies. I walk to my room, some part of me hoping she's not there while the other part is dying to meet her. When I look at the garden, I saw her sitting against the trees while her sister is in front of her, trying to talk to her. When I got to my room, I lay on the bed, and caught a whiff of her scent. She always smells so good. Like jasmine and green tea. It's always soothing.

"I think it's love,"

I finally said to myself. I have been fighting over myself to make sure, if I do love her. I mean, I've only met her for like, a couple days, and had one kiss with her and that was like, four years ago. And of course after her, I wasn't into any relationships. Even a one-night stand or anything. I just felt like, I have to wait for her. Cheesy, I know but that's the truth. I was sure I like her but I never thought of love.


	6. Chapter 6: Authors Note

Authors Note.

So this story has a lot of chapters even though it barely reaches 3k but I'm trying to make a point here, in this fic. Well, my last fic, Confusion is not complete yet but I'm sure I will end it no time soon. Well, I just need a little inspiration and I'll start again. Or else, I'll update new stories and probably forget about it. Just pray for me so I wouldn't do that.

Cheerios.


End file.
